


稀缺动物

by highsim9404



Category: EXO (Band), Sebaek - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highsim9404/pseuds/highsim9404
Summary: “听说暗恋的那个人在寻找结婚对象，我可以吗？”
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 8





	稀缺动物

**Author's Note:**

> 各位姐妹情人节快乐～～
> 
> 这是一篇ABO设定，婚后恋爱+暗恋成真的小甜文。
> 
> 原本只打算写个五千字练手，没想到越写越长，拖到了今天才完成，大概是命中注定吧。
> 
> BGM可以搭配《慢慢喜欢你》和《欠你一句我爱你》

三十岁的生日派对上，吴世勋坐在酒店包厢的中间，朋友们端着酒杯号召给寿星敬酒。他坐在那儿，跟着举杯，却忽然很慌张。自己变成三十岁的这一瞬间，他骤然看清了眼前的局面：

只剩下他一个单身Alpha了。 

他为人豪爽又大方，朋友们自然也拖家带口地来给他庆贺生日，尤其是三十岁，是青年时代彻底结束的一个标志。

吴世勋在家族企业里担当着重要的职务，能力和财富都得到认可，却发现自己猛然成了朋友圈中最难找到伴侣的那类人。要说他不能低就，从他的社交圈来看，着实也没几个Omega或Beta和他站在同一个等级，无论他怎么选择，都是某种意义的“低就”。

二十岁以及那之后的几年，他都是情场上最吃香的一个，优越的出身和优越的脸蛋，让无数异性乃至同性甘愿付出各种代价与他春风一度。很多次，他的情人们，对他很直白地求爱，说的是，我知道和你无法长久，只求曾经拥有。那时他也一样的意思，你情我愿，有来有往。

三十岁了，大部分人已经找到了安定下来的方向，还没找到的，也都奔着过日子在找对象了。

这时，吴世勋就成了最糟的选择，太漂亮，太厉害，情史太丰富，父母地位太高，家族企业关系太复杂，谁也不敢挑战与他共度人生的难关。出于经济目的或政治目的的婚姻又让他兴致恹恹。人总要尴尬一回的，不是二十岁就是三十岁四十岁五十岁以此类推，此时吴世勋回过味来，知道这就是他的尴尬时刻，过分自由的感情生活让他很难接受被安排的婚姻，而如今已经过了自在的时刻。

生日派对在十点钟结束，因为几个带小孩来的要先走，吴世勋又想到自己的悲惨境地，更觉得无趣了。十点半，他到家，上二楼去跟父母打招呼。爹妈一块儿窝在床上，妈妈抱着平板看剧，爸爸拿着遥控器看着新闻频道。

吴世勋像往常那样打完招呼，转身要走，没两步又折回来，问妈妈：“妈……你怎么从来不着急我结婚？”

吴妈妈从平板和老花镜的缝隙里瞥他，好奇又好笑，“你不是这方面一直很自主吗？妈急什么？”

换言之，那么大的企业交你手里也挺好的，没什么必要再像个大家长一样，跟在孩子后头急着他的婚事。

“可是……”吴世勋带着酒气，显得很着急，小碎步踏到老妈身边坐下，“可是我看，好像我的同龄人都结婚了！” 

吴爸爸看也不看这边，甩了一句：“那你也结。”

对此，吴妈妈附和，“就是。”

吴世勋傻眼，“跟谁啊？”

二老互相看了看，吴妈妈突然想到什么，“好像也不是都结婚了吧，我记得你三叔和二姨，他们的子女好像都还没着落，哦，还有你大姑，还有……”

“不不不……”吴世勋抓住老妈数亲戚的手指，“您看看我！那你说的这些，我也不可能跟他们结婚啊！”

吴爸爸嘿嘿笑起来，“这孩子居然主动申请要结婚，奇了怪了。”

“那妈妈帮你问问吧。”吴妈妈也笑。

吴世勋看着爹妈这不当回事的笑容，头脑发热地举起妈妈的手和她拉勾：“那就这样定了，老妈，我的终身大事交给你了！”

吴爸爸在一旁，乐不可支。

吴世勋是真的想结婚了。

这个消息很快也在朋友和同事间传开，大家都忍不住好奇，但看吴世勋的模样，除了想结婚，其他组成部分与从前一般无二，围观群众都表示很难想象什么样的对象能和小吴总结成婚。

吴世勋虽然没有给过预计时间，但想到这是自己的终身大事，老妈应该会慎之又慎，仔细挑选，起码也得春天过去才有答案。

但没想到，一周后，他回家上二楼打招呼时，妈妈就问他：“你准备好结婚了？” 

吴世勋的酒品并不赖，那也不是醉话，因此郑重地点头：“真的准备好了。”

“那好，”吴妈妈放下平板，“妈妈替你选好了，你边伯伯的儿子，是Omega，比你大两岁，但我觉得很好。”

吴世勋一点概念都没有，想了半晌，“以前……给爸开车那个伯伯？” 

妈妈点头。 

“嗯……为什么是他？”

“妈妈觉得合适。”

“我完全不认识啊？”吴世勋更震惊了。

“边伯伯和咱们家的交情，都这么多年了，你还不认识他儿子？”

“我……”

“真是个小资本家。”

“嗯？？？”

“是你让妈给你选，选好了你又不开心了吧？”

吴妈妈一双洞穿世事的眼睛，盯得吴世勋后背一阵发冷。

“不是……”

“那你结不结？不结我就不看日子了。”

吴世勋这才看到妈妈的平板里不是年代剧，是万年历。

“结是要结，但是……这就看日子了？”

“嗯。”吴妈妈理直气壮地点头，“你不是让老妈安排吗？”

“不让我先跟人认识一下？就直接结婚了？”

“嗯。”

旁边的吴爸爸也跟着点头，“对对。”

吴世勋头晕目眩地睡觉去了。

又过三日，他见到了这位未来的伴侣，边伯贤。

长得很乖巧，个子也比自己小一些，在男性Omega中属于高大的一类，但外貌完全不像是比自己大两岁的哥哥。两家人坐在一起吃饭，把他俩的位置摆在一起，吴世勋找尽机会偷瞄，把人看了数遍，心里琢磨着，这就要结婚了？这就？要结婚了？

晚饭后，长辈们单独去茶室喝茶，让他和边伯贤独处。

吴世勋心想这下尴尬了。

没成想旁边的边伯贤伸了个懒腰，很自然地转过身问他：“出去走走吗？”

“……嗯，走吧。”

所以，老妈的确是个眼光毒辣的女人。

吴世勋有些明白为什么妈妈会选定这位小哥哥了。和边伯贤走在一块儿，他不用说什么，话题也不会断，总是很自然，也很舒适。

他的隔离手环是深灰色，很朴素很简单，吴世勋看着他的手环，注意到他的手指格外好看，不假思索就问他：“你的信息素是什么味道？”

边伯贤歪着脑袋看他，隔了会儿才回答：“是淡奶油的味道。”

“这么巧？”吴世勋的眼睛亮起来，“我是……呃，樱花味。”

“……” 

空气凝固了几秒，边伯贤低下头，把笑意忍住了。

好吧。不巧。

吴世勋想问他怎么也到这个年纪还没结婚，但又觉着这个问题不合适。

也不知道什么问题合适。

他很快意识到边伯贤不说话时，自己就不懂得如何打开话题。

走着走着，边伯贤比他快出一截，转过来又问他：“你为什么会想结婚？”

吴世勋有些不好意思，“就是，想结了呗。”

“是吗？”边伯贤依旧温和地笑着。

“是……”

他还想补充一下自己的观点，但想到自己结婚的初衷，又很是不好意思。和一个刚认识不到一晚上的对象，说自己是看身边的朋友都有伴儿了才想结婚，实在是很丢脸很丢脸很丢脸的事情。

就像大声地宣告自己三十岁了还是个孩子。

边伯贤不解地看着他，意外地有些刨根问底的意思。吴世勋窘迫起来，躲避他的眼神，低着头往前走，扯开话题：“想不想喝饮料？前面有一家……咖啡挺好喝。”

他想说奶茶，又觉得这个名词和自己不太搭。

没想到边伯贤回答他：“前面那家吗？我比较喜欢他们家的珍珠奶茶。”

吴世勋很难形容自己的心情，但他很真实地在那一瞬间打了个响指，而后指着前方，很大声很丢人地来了一句：“出发！”

说完，轮到他转过来看边伯贤，发现对方脸上写满了迷茫，差点就地找洞。

半个月后，按照吴妈妈看的黄道吉日，两家很低调地举行了婚礼。双方都只有近亲至友参加，按照吴世勋老家的传统，中午办酒，五张桌，两位新人敬完酒，大家吃了个便饭，就散了。

送完客人已经是午后，吴世勋找了一圈，没看见自己新婚的Omega。吴妈妈说看他累了，让他先回房间休息了。

吴世勋猛地又尴尬起来，这就要同房了。

他现在有点后悔了，想跟边伯贤商量商量，先不要真的像结婚了那样生活，可不可以。

应该可以吧。吴世勋琢磨着，和不熟悉的人结婚的，也不只他一个，边伯贤也是和不太熟悉的自己登记结婚呀。话又说回来了，他为什么会答应呢？

吴世勋拖着脚步上三楼，整层楼铺着红地毯，紧闭的门上贴着个俗气的“囍”字。门那头是他新婚的Omega，他已经是有家室的人了，下次再和朋友聚会，他就不是那个唯一没结婚的“稀缺动物”了。

他的卧室分里外间，外间是一个小客厅，摆着他的音响、电脑和咖啡机，里间是床和浴室。边伯贤就在外间，缩在他平常听音乐窝的球形沙发里，睡得两颊飞红。

吴世勋站在他旁边看了很久，找出他冬天披的毛毯，给他盖了个严实。

那之后边伯贤也没进去他的里间睡，他在外间支了一张简易的小床，睡在一个落地灯旁边，隔离手环二十四小时贴身，安安静静的时候，吴世勋都察觉不到房间里多了个人。

婚假过后，吴世勋重新投入工作，也没多想结婚这回事儿。某日翻着桌面上的台历，发觉自己似乎就把结婚当作一项行程，按部就班地度过，就心满意足了。

嗯，确实没什么不满。

倒是二老，说两个小年轻应该分家，自己出去过日子。

吴世勋就问边伯贤的想法。

边伯贤没有意见，“我觉得也挺对的，咱们这样，早晚要被发现，不如自己出去租房。”

“我爸妈……挺好相处的吧？”

“很好啊，怎么了？”

“没什么……”吴世勋摇摇手，“我怕你跟他们……嗯……”

“没有，你想多了。”边伯贤笑笑，低头看手机。

“我觉得我妈也没什么不好相处的，但还是怕你……受委屈了不敢说。”

边伯贤错愕地抬起头来，愣怔怔望着他，把吴世勋看得不太好意思。

正打算再说说搬到哪，多大的房子，什么格局，就听见边伯贤追问他：“为什么想结婚？”

吴世勋别扭了会儿，这是第二次面对这个问题，他决定说实话，毕竟这次是自己的另一半提出的问题。

“我其实，就是看身边的朋友，到这个年纪都已经结婚了，就剩我一个，孤零零的。”

“所以就想结婚。”边伯贤笑着给他下结论。

他不敢正视边伯贤，只顾盯自己的手指，“嗯，反正……等再过十年，估计就都离婚了。”

沉默了会儿，吴世勋忍不住抬头，看见他神情还是淡淡的：“嗯。很有道理。”

挑房子的时候边伯贤似乎没什么兴趣，到了一个地方也只问有没有单独的书房或者电脑房，以及信号好不好，至于布局、装修，他一概没有兴趣，连看也不看。吴世勋自己抱着一堆壁纸样品回来，惨遭冷落，又只好自己往楼上书房搬。

边伯贤抱着手臂，跟在他后头，颇感好笑，“家里那个电梯怎么不用呢？”

“嗯…？”吴世勋困难地回头看他一眼，“哦，我妈说也没怎么用上，还浪费电，就没开过，走两步也不费事儿。”

“哦。”边伯贤点点头。

吴世勋便转回去继续走，刚跨出一步，手里的壁纸遮挡了视线，没看准阶梯，一脚踩空，磕在边缘上。手里的壁纸自然也哗啦啦散了一地，后面边伯贤愣了会儿，才反应过来去扶他：“磕哪儿了？疼吗？”

“……不、不疼……”吴世勋龇牙咧嘴地回答。

边伯贤好笑地瞪他一眼，把那堆纸推到一旁，先扶他上了楼、在房间里的沙发上坐下，又下楼去找药箱、冰袋，上楼的路上收拾了残局，而后回到房间，叫他把裤子脱了看看。

“不用脱……”

“我不偷看。”

“不是那个意思……”

“脱不脱？”边伯贤晃了晃手里的喷雾。

脱还不行吗？吴世勋委屈地看着他，第一次在自己的已婚伴侣面前脱了裤子，露出两条结实的大长腿，和腿毛。

边伯贤没看那些，他蹲在地上，小心看那片伤口，吴世勋磕得太刚好，磨破了一片皮，红了一圈。他的表情有些难过：“晚上可能会肿起来。”他把碘伏涂了一圈，盖上纱布，而后轻轻敷上冰袋。

“啊？没事！”

吴世勋也不知道自己怎么了，他这话说得那么平静自然，自己却还是听出了话里的伤心和疼惜。

应该是错觉吧。

或者边伯贤就是个格外有爱心的Omega。

到晚上他的膝盖已经肿得没法活动，但疼痛却比想象中少很多，想来是边伯贤处理得当的缘故。吴世勋身上疼，心里却也踏实，好像结婚有一段日子了，现在才体会到身边有人的好处。

晚饭也是他俩第一次单独在房间里吃，边伯贤问他想吃什么，他还以为边伯贤是要给他做饭。没想到他说了句想喝口清汤，边伯贤就掏出了手机要帮他点外卖。吴世勋受宠若惊地拦着，说不用外卖，老妈会做。

他这么说，边伯贤又巴巴地跑下去找吴妈妈帮忙。

虽然没有表达过什么，吴世勋偷偷想，他大概是很关心自己的。

因此，在他们终于搬出去那天，边伯贤还问吃什么的时候，他选择潇洒地走进厨房打开冰箱，回头邪魅一笑：“你想吃什么？”

把在客厅坐等的边伯贤看傻了，跟在他后头凑过来：“你会做饭？你要做？”

“嗯。”吴世勋骄傲地抬下巴，“我喜欢做饭。”

“那在家里怎么不做……”

“我妈不爱吃我做的，嫌我乱来，不让我进厨房。”吴世勋露出个委屈的模样，“以前暑假还让我做一点，现在彻底不让了。其实我还挺喜欢自己做饭的，会很放松。”

“你个Alpha居然喜欢做饭？”

“……那你个Omega为什么不会做饭？”

边伯贤看他许久才笑出来，“你还真是稀缺动物。”

“彼此彼此。”吴世勋也笑。

那天也是边伯贤第一次发现，原来吴世勋不仅会做饭，喜欢做饭，还做得很好吃，让他破天荒地吃了三碗饭。

距离感依然存在，没办法说起某些很亲密的话题，也没有在同一个房间同一张床上睡觉，但吴世勋越来越喜欢回家做饭。尽管工作很累，常常还没到家已经饿得过劲了，但他又明白，自己不做饭，家里那位就会随便对付。

连他的助理都打趣，最近老板变得很顾家，果然结婚了就是不一样。

是吗？ 

吴世勋在偷闲的某个十分钟里细细思索。他的这段婚姻，尽管不够浪漫，却也足够踏实，自己收获了一个可靠的伴侣，想来如果要就此安定，也不是什么坏事。

还没想完这事儿，已经有老朋友打电话来问他怎么这么久没出来聚。

久吗？

吴世勋看了眼台历，“我才结婚多久啊？你以前结婚，之后半年没跟我们联系。”

电话那头哈哈大笑，“就是，我们几个在想，你今天把我们弟妹带出来，大家也见见嘛。什么人能让你闪婚闪得这么安稳？我们都很好奇。”

几个老友都是高中玩到现在的，大家都是家庭条件不错的各种二世祖，当时一起去的学费高昂的外语中学，同一间宿舍里混熟了，出来后也一直保持着各种层面的联系，工作中有钱一起赚，生活中有事儿一起商量。

吴世勋便打电话问边伯贤愿不愿意一起去，他盘算着拒绝也是很正常的事儿，两个人关系没到那个份上，一下子见一群不熟悉的陌生人，换了他也不乐意。

但没想到。

边伯贤答应了，还问他要穿得正式吗。

“啊？啊！不用，就是老朋友一起吃饭，很轻松的。”

“好。”

“啊，那，那我下班去接你。”

私人的饭局他几乎都自己开车，熟悉的朋友都知道，想喝酒他就会叫代驾，吴世勋酒量不差，酒品也好，灌他酒基本没意思。

但他今天还没喝呢，车就开得有点蒙。

边伯贤坐在副驾驶，安静地玩玩手机、看看窗外。

仅仅如此，吴世勋也感到不安。

他说不清是担心他不喜欢朋友们，还是担心朋友们不喜欢他，又或者都很担心。但这个担心并没有道理，大家都不是小孩了，只是一顿认识新朋友的饭局，哪至于上纲上线呢？

在停车场找好位置后，他又猛地想起一件事儿，“诶，那，那个，你朋友会不会也想认识一下我？我是说，你都陪我来了……我……”

“不用的。”边伯贤露出他惯常的微笑，转身下车。

吴世勋别别扭扭的进屋，跟包厢里的几个人招呼了一句。边伯贤比他大方得多，礼貌又响亮地说了句大家好。

几个老朋友坐在一块儿，伴侣团坐另一半，新婚的这对坐中间。边伯贤才发现自己是这里的第二个男性Omega，也是唯一一个还带着隔离手环的Omega。显然有人也注意到这点，眼神不住地看过来，却没好意思问。

酒过三巡，爱唱歌的打开了卡拉OK机，女性Omega们窝在沙发里研究一个美妆视频。边伯贤推说不会唱歌，不住地摇手，坐在椅子上晃来晃去。吴世勋看得出来，他已经有些喝高了，而且喝得根本就不多，是酒量不好。

他凑到边伯贤旁边，让他靠在自己身上，悄声问他：“要不要回去？”

边伯贤确实是醉了，好一会儿才迷迷糊糊地点头。

“那我跟他们说。”

他刚要起身，又被边伯贤按住：“会不会不好？”

“不会。”吴世勋握住他的手，捏了捏，“你再坚持一下。”

边伯贤抬眼看了看他，似乎已经很不舒服。一个眼神把吴世勋看得心里软乎乎的，就近抓了一个朋友，说他家这位喝醉了，要送他回去。

“这……喝得不多吧？”朋友有些惊奇。

“他酒量不好。”

“哦，诶对了，世勋，你老婆……”他有些神秘地凑过来，“高中是哪个学校的？”

吴世勋愣住，“……不知道。”

“你有空问问他。”

“怎么了？”

“我总觉得以前在学校见过他。”

“不大可能吧……”吴世勋回头看了看，“他……他爸跟我爸关系很好，要是我们学校的，应该会跟我说啊……”

“我也记不太清了，十几年了……但肯定是见过，而且做过什么让我印象很深的事情。”

“认错了吧？你自己也说，十几年了。”

“诶你就问一下嘛！不是我们学校的，那就是我记错了啊。”

“行行行，那我走了啊……”

吴世勋架着他出门，路过前台时让他们帮忙叫代驾，自己在车后座陪着他醒酒。他答不上的那个问题，让他再次回到了之前的尴尬境地：他结婚了，但对自己的伴侣一无所知。

究竟结婚意味着什么。

对他呢？

吴世勋瞥见他的手，和上头深灰色的手环，突然明白刚才几个朋友之间，交换过好几次眼神，最终都没有说话，是为什么。

经过标记的Omega，信息素会被Alpha抑制，自然不需要隔离手环。

他是刚才在座的人中，唯一一个带着隔离手环的Omega。一个已婚的Omega，没有牙印，干干净净地出现在人前。

所以是不是，对他来说，这餐饭吃得也并不开心呢？

但是，但是……

虽然不开心，他还是来了。

吴世勋感到一阵心慌。

这晚他没有离开边伯贤的房间，搬了椅子坐在他床边守着，怕他半夜不舒服。当然他自己也靠在床头浅浅地睡着，半梦半醒里把房间看了个大概，没什么东西，很简单的衣柜床和书桌上的电脑。  
电脑好像是边伯贤生活中很重要的部分。

他知道边伯贤的职业，是市图书馆的电脑管理员，负责的事就是坐在门口，给来租用空间的人分发每部电脑的开机密码。一个Omega，在这个世道能找到的工作，大抵都是这样非核心的。少数能成为精英的，吴世勋也知道，多多少少都对自己的腺体做了改造。

很少Omega能摆脱性别的劣势，而很少Alpha不占性别的优势。

就像他说想要结婚，妈妈很快能帮他找到合适的对象。但如果是边伯贤说这话，大概，会连说这句话的场合都不存在吧。这段婚姻，对边伯贤并不公平。

吴世勋在半夜彻底睡不着，他翻来覆去地看边伯贤的手，看那只手环，看到最后，他心跳越来越快，悄悄解开了搭扣，手环松落下来，边伯贤的信息素也很快弥漫整个房间。

很甜，真的很甜，但也有一丝不开心的味道。吴世勋闻着他的香甜，也拿下自己的隔离项链。

他握着他的手，心里有很温暖的感觉。

清晨，他见好就收，躲到自己房间洗漱，而后准备给边伯贤做个解酒的早饭。

正熬着白粥，口袋里的手机震了几下，昨晚说见过边伯贤的那个朋友，又发消息来问他。吴世勋觉得奇怪，干脆拨电话过去，问他是怎么了。

“没怎么啊，就是想不起来，心里憋得慌。”

有些事，明明应该记得的，却死活想不起来，抓心挠肺。

“我还没问呢……”

“啊？”

“他还在睡觉。”

吴世勋正要继续解释，就听见后面边伯贤的声音，“找我什么事？”

“啊！”吴世勋猛地一惊，手机掉进了锅里，“啊啊啊啊啊！”

他这边手忙脚乱地捞，边伯贤也追过来看怎么样了，有些惊奇，嗓子还哑着，问他：“怎么了？怎么吓成这样？”

“哎……我，就是……”吴世勋顾不上回答，捞出手机放在旁边擦了几遍，已经黑屏打不开了，他一时有点沮丧。

这下也吃不成早饭了。

边伯贤不好意思起来，“对不起啊……不知道你会……”

“没事……”吴世勋耷拉着脑袋，“叫外卖吧……”

“嗯，手机我……”

“没事，我再买一个。”

边伯贤微张着嘴，他本来想着修一修应该能好，又发现自己想得太多了。

“那，要用你的手机叫外卖了。”吴世勋抖了抖手里的手机，“我能付钱的都在这个手机里……”

“嗯，你要吃什么？”

“就近吧，吃完我还要去公司一趟。”

“好……那个……”边伯贤摸出手机，又愣了会儿，“诶？我的手环呢……”

吴世勋的脸颊烧起来，“我昨晚给你拿下来了，一直戴着不舒服吧，反正我们也……这个关系，你在家不用戴那个。”

“嗯……”边伯贤低着头，小声回答。

好像是害羞了吧。

吴世勋感到意外，想低头去看他的表情，又被他推回灶台边：“你先收拾好。”

好吧。

“诶！那个……”

“嗯？”边伯贤又转回来。

“你高中是哪里的？”

“C校。”

“哦，我那个朋友，昨晚非说以前在学校见过你，叫我问问。”

“他认错了吧。”

“也是哦……”

所以想在婚姻关系里更进一步该怎么办？ 

吴世勋坐在办公室，等着助理给自己买新手机，从旧手机取出来的电话卡摆在桌面上，小小的一块，让他不断想到早晨的那些画面。

他的确是想和边伯贤变得更亲近些。

初认识时，边伯贤这个距离感保持得让他很舒适，但如今，他想要更近了，就显得很疏远。比如说敬语都还改不掉，也不肯拿下隔离手环。当着吴世勋的面答应了不戴，一转身又戴上了。  
真让人摸不着头脑。

门外有人敲门，吴世勋以为是助理回来，说了请进。

结果竟然是老友上门，激动得像个小孩子，欢天喜地冲进来：“我想起来了！世勋！我想起在哪里见过他了！”

吴世勋无语地皱起眉，“你这么激动干嘛？”

“我想起来了啊！哎呀，这叫一个舒爽，我昨晚想不出来，觉都睡不着。”

“……你可能要去神经科。”

“去，发现你老婆的秘密，你不高兴？”

“他有什么秘密？”吴世勋觉得奇怪。

“他不是我们学校的学生对吧？”

“不是。”吴世勋拍他脑袋，“有话快说。”

“他有没有说过他早就认识你？”

“……怎么可能？我们说要结婚的时候才第一次见。”

老友把桌子一拍，“绝对不是！我早就在我们学校见过他。以前，我们课后不是经常去操场玩嘛？有时候打篮球有时候玩那些器械，你记不记得？”

“啊，记得，怎么？”

“那时候他也在啊！”

“在吗？”吴世勋晕乎乎的，“他是C校的啊，离我们那么近，可能偶尔过来一下。”

“绝对不是，”他大手一挥，“他就是，总在一些不明显的角落里看你。”

“什么叫……不明显的角落？”吴世勋迷迷糊糊的，总觉得自己好像错漏了什么关键。

“就，比如台阶下面那块阴影啊，沙坑旁边啊，就那种没什么人的地方。”

“我都不知道……你怎么知道的？”

“那有个Omega暗恋你有什么奇怪的啊？我还记得好几个每天跟踪你的呢，就三班那个文艺委员……”

“你等会儿……暗恋我？”

“啊，不是吗？不然为什么老是看你？”

“确定是看我？”

“确定啊！这有什么不确定的？”

“你也暗恋我？”

“呸！你别吓人！” 

“那你怎么记得这么清楚？”

“不止我！我们这些人，说起你的暗恋者肯定都数得出几个，你不知道你当时多受欢迎吧？那是，不分性别，不分种族……”

“哪来的种族……”

吴世勋嘴上和他打趣，心里却越来越慌。

晚上他提前回家，边伯贤请了假没去上班，他也准备要大展身手做几个硬菜，然后好好问问那件事。

早就暗恋他？

可是哪有人这么淡定地和暗恋对象结婚呢？

但那些煞有其事的说法，又让他心里窃喜。

说不定是有机会的呢？

哪怕是认错了，也是有机会的。

回到家时没看到边伯贤，吴世勋壮着胆去敲他的门，问他想吃什么。其实他一手拎着一大袋子好东西，已经计划好要做的菜。

边伯贤倦倦地坐在桌边，没有看他，“我不太想吃饭，你自己吃吧。”

“怎么了？”吴世勋把手里的袋子放在门边，走到他身边才发现他脸色并不好，“你怎么了？生病了吗？” 

“没有……”他躲了躲，“就是没什么胃口，不想吃饭了。”

“吃坏了？还是昨天的酒还没消？”

“真的没事，就是不想吃饭……”

“我带你去医院看看？或者我叫医生……”

边伯贤猛地往后退，“不用，真的真的没事，你让我自己待会儿。”

“那……”

“没事的。”

吴世勋发现了，自己一伸手他就要跑，越缩越进去，都快掉下椅子里。

“好好……那你有事要叫我？”

“嗯。”

吴世勋也倦倦地退出去，捡起一地的袋子放到厨房，心想有些食材不现吃会坏的，又想边伯贤那样应该是不太舒服，不知道怎么帮他。

他拿出手机，打开搜索：Omega不想吃饭。

搜索结果吓得他新买的手机又摔地上了。

——食欲减退是结合热前期综合征的主要表现。

吴世勋暗恨自己的粗心。这种常识在学生时代他也清楚，但十年过去竟然忘了个干干净净，他太久没和Omega交往了，再加上没有经历过标记关系，对Omega的生理知识竟要搜索引擎来教。

他鲁莽地撞开边伯贤的房门，喊道：“哥！你是不是要发情了？！”

屋里的边伯贤受到惊吓，手里的什么东西滚落在地上。他颤着嘴唇，无法回答，慌张地跪在地上要去捡那件东西。

吴世勋抢在他前面拿到了，是一个简易注射器，是Omega常用的，不用费力气也可以给自己注射抑制剂的工具。他抬头去看边伯贤，他脸上没有结合热前期应有的粉红，而是惨白的、灰败的，眼里写满了不堪。吴世勋望着那样的眼神，心里像被灌了一杯柠檬汁。

他把注射器握在手里，起身把边伯贤也抱起来，放在床上，想劝他不要打抑制剂，他有自己，也应该来依靠自己。

边伯贤晕乎乎的，抓着他的手臂恳求他：“帮我……打一下吧……”

“不好。我们已经结婚了，是合法的伴侣啊，我为什么不能帮你解决？”吴世勋攥着注射器的手往后缩了缩。

“可是……”

“很难受吗？你等我去打个电话请假。”

“不要！世勋……你等等……”

他慌张地拉住吴世勋的衣角。

于是吴世勋重新坐回他身边，搂着他问，“你想怎么做？”

边伯贤却执拗地摇头，“不要……你给我，打一针就好了，我不要……”

“为什么？”

他眼里泛着泪，像是很害怕，“我不用……我，我真的，打一针就好了。” 

“给我一个可以信服的理由。”吴世勋冷静地拒绝，“抑制剂绝对不是好的选择。” 

“没有理由……”

简直没有办法对话。吴世勋不想搬出下午的那件事，但这时也藏不住了，他很无奈地问：“为什么对我撒谎？高中的时候是你总在偷看我吧？”

边伯贤很不明显地颤了一下。

“你撒谎了，对吗？其实你认识我，对吗？”

“我……”

吴世勋牵住他的手，想让自己的话更可信些，“哥，其实我，我这几天一直在想怎么才能跟你更亲近，我想和你更进一步的，我是……想和你好好开始的。”

“可是……”边伯贤不解地看向他，“你才骗人，你明明也说，再过十年也就离婚了。”

“我……”

我说过吗？

还没问出口，吴世勋想起自己的确说过的。

但那只是他把自己那个荒唐的结婚理说得圆满的鬼话而已。

尽管，尽管……

他百口莫辩。

“对不起，哥，那不是真心话，那是……那是我怕你笑我，为了那么荒唐的理由结婚，才那样说……我没有想过要跟你离婚啊，我是因为想结婚才和你结婚，不是因为想离婚，我……”

这样说好像也没有更好。

但边伯贤笑了。很短浅地一声，轻轻地。

“哥……对不起。”吴世勋晃晃他的手，像小孩儿一样求和。

“嗯。”边伯贤点点头。

“嗯……是原谅了吗？”

他又点了头，“嗯，给我吧……”

吴世勋如痴如醉地看着他，“给什么？”

“注射器……”

“什么？！”吴世勋惊醒过来，“不可以，你现在有我了。”

他说着，解开自己的项链，作势就要压过去。

没想到边伯贤慌得要命，揪紧自己的衣领，往后退得贴在墙上。他的神色想在求饶，可怜兮兮地缩起来，“我还不想……你让我打一针吧。”

吴世勋和他僵持了三分钟，决定做个君子，重新扣好项链，拿着注射器靠近他：“打哪里？别怕……”

“……这里。”边伯贤伸出手。

吴世勋如他所愿，给他注射了抑制剂。热度褪去后，他冷得发抖，吴世勋抖开被子，趁机自己也钻进去，把他搂在胸口，美滋滋地问他：“还冷吗？”

边伯贤缓慢地靠过去，摇了摇头。

“哥，能说吗，高中的事？”

这个回答隔了许久，等得吴世勋心跳加速，跳得有些夸张了，连边伯贤都听到，才抬手按着他的心口，回答他：“是，我那个时候就认识你。”

吴世勋被他按着，心跳反而更快，“那，那个时候……喜欢我吗？”

“嗯。”已经承认了，后来的情绪也干脆许多。

“那怎么不告诉我……我可以……”

“因为，你对我来说，确实高攀不上。”

学生时，吴世勋所在的A校在当地学生口中都称作“贵族学校”，因为他们每个学生都有定制的校服，课堂是无纸化教学，人手一台电脑，食堂是大厨现点现做，那些很多学生在大学都还享受不到的待遇，他们在高中都玩腻了。好在A校和C校的校服色系相似，边伯贤便能趁着放学时的混乱，摸索进去，在操场看一会儿吴世勋，远远的、悄悄的，因为怕被保安抓到。

他知道那是爸爸的老板的儿子，知道他的名字、年龄，知道他成绩很好，知道他很会打球、跑步很快，暑期的实习作业他挣了五十万回来，每一项都很优秀。

当然也知道他非常受欢迎，很多人明里暗里喜欢他，他站在远处，也见过很多人告白。在那种场合，边伯贤才会明白自己尽管从小就是同龄人中优秀的那一拨，还是和吴世勋处在不同阶层。

所以他一直很努力，在大部分Omega都去职业技术大学的社会环境里，他这样削尖脑袋往综合大学钻的，简直像个疯子。至于现在的工作，说起来没人相信，也是经过了五轮考试，从一百多个候选中考出来，才能坐得住的。

他想过要追求吴世勋，但总是没有机会，没有自信，结婚的消息对他而言不亚于晴天霹雳，因而他小心地隐藏自己，装作若无其事，也不愿意与他有太多的交集，免得他想离婚的时候，自己已经不能抽身。

爱情确实会使人变傻的。

吴世勋抱着他，“那……什么时候开始？”

“不记得了。”边伯贤笑了笑。

“真的？”

“真的。”

吴世勋不甘心，也不太相信。但他刚要继续追问，就听见边伯贤问他：“晚上吃什么？”

“啊！我还没做，你想吃什么？我做糖醋里脊给你尝尝好不好？”

“想吃清淡的……”边伯贤顶着他的胸口蹭，把人蹭得浮想联翩。

“那、那……嗯，我，嗯……你先别……你这样我怎么……”吴世勋和他分开了些，见到他脸上的笑意，又看得发痴，半晌才问，“哥，可不可以……亲你一下？”

边伯贤沉默了会儿，主动靠过来，攀着他的肩膀，把嘴唇贴上来，很主动地给了个吻，“可以了吗？我饿了。”

好歹是两人之间的初吻吧？！吴世勋震惊地盯着他，和那双嘴唇，顾不上回答，追过去多吻了会儿，才心甘情愿做饭去。他不知道，自己一下床，身后的边伯贤就躲进被子里，滚来滚去翻了好久。

但正经的婚姻生活却没有如期到来，边伯贤已经听话，在家里就不戴隔离手环，但睡在一起时依旧不许吴世勋碰他。而吴世勋出于惯常的自尊心，也不愿意弄得自己太过饥渴的样子，问了数次边伯贤都躲避问题，他自然也没办法再做什么。

他只能怪戳穿事实的那位朋友，太过分了。

对方是一头雾水，“我怎么你了？”

吴世勋开了这个话头就委屈，“你说什么他早就暗恋我，那现在好了，戳穿了之后他还是不跟我亲近啊！”

“……你怎么说的？”

吴世勋把那天的事情隐藏细节简单说了一遍。

“嗯……看来你家这位比较害羞。”

“是啊！”

“那你就得死皮赖脸一点呗，不过你这人……被追习惯了，都不懂怎么主动示好吧？”

还真是这样。吴世勋愁得直抓头发。

“你们是不是还没……？”

“啊啊啊！你闭嘴！”

“……多大人了还这一套。我就说，他没事带个手环干什么。诶，这多简单啊，你请两天假，找个好地方，拿你那辆豪车，带着他去转一圈，气氛一到，哎，就成了。”

吴世勋拿白眼怼他，“好庸俗。”

对方嘻嘻一笑，“招不在新，管用就行。咱们这种情况，说真的，你要给他包游乐场或者酒店给他放气球，那才叫庸俗。”

吴世勋差点问他你怎么知道我想这么干。

最后还是采用了这个意见。吴世勋用来自驾游的豪车放在别墅，下班后去取，打算顺道跟老爸老妈打个招呼。这天老爸不看新闻了，改打拳，拿着老妈的iPad跟着视频学。吴妈妈在他后头收拾东西，叨叨他快点自己去买一台，别拿自己的。

吴世勋想起一件事，问老妈：“你怎么会觉得伯贤哥适合跟我结婚呢？”

吴妈妈笑了，“我怎么知道？我也不知道啊。”

“嗯？”吴世勋听懵了。 

“但我知道他对你有意思啊。他爸很早就跟我们说过，问能不能让你俩认识一下，我们也问你了，是你拒绝了啊。”

“怎么……不是，什么时候啊？”

“大学吧。你真是什么事都不上心。”吴妈妈抱起瓜子嗑。

大学？大学的时候他根本没注重学习和感情生活，满脑袋都是公司、生意、赚钱，交对象也奔着床去的，怎么可能想要认真的关系？

吴世勋更委屈了，“那你怎么不提醒我一下嘛！”

吴妈妈也给他怼白眼，“我怎么知道你自己的事这么迷糊呢？结婚后也没去看过人家父母吧？诶儿子我跟你说，你找个时间，带点东西去，赔个礼。”

“哦……”吴世勋懵懵的，“还有这种规矩吗？”

那边打拳打一半的吴爸爸忍不了了：“儿子啊！你这不是废话吗？结婚了就是一家人，他父母也是你的父母，是长辈！”

“哦哦哦……那送什么呢？”

“你储藏间看看，别动你爸那些酒。”吴妈妈嗑着瓜子，没打算挪动。

吴世勋只好自己去找了一箱茶叶，一盒刺参，还有一套杯具。顺便把自己从前出去自驾游带的工具一并搬出来。

而后灰溜溜地跑回家。

边伯贤已经下班在家，饿得有些难受了。原本吴世勋不回来吃饭会打电话，今天没有什么联络，但还没彻底过饭点，他也不想叫外卖了。

所以他会回家吗？

边伯贤游戏也不想玩，趴在沙发上望门。

下一秒会回家吗？

会吗？

会吗会吗？

等到他觉得两眼都发昏了，估计没有多久，只是他这个姿势太影响呼吸，想要爬起来活动一下，就听见门锁打开的声音。

回来了回来了！

边伯贤爬起来坐好，抓起手机假装正在玩。吴世勋拖着大包小包进门，抬眼就看见他乖乖坐在沙发上，心里就窜过一阵电流。

见他拿着很多东西，边伯贤也放下手机来帮忙，“这都是什么？怎么还有这么……”这么，老年人补品的东西？

“那个，要给你爸妈的……我们结婚这么久还没……去拜访过。”

他没说过这种话，别扭得很，边伯贤也被他惊着了，睁大了眼睛。

吴世勋被他看得浑身肉麻，“嗯……是我不好，忙工作，都没想过这些。”

“没事。”边伯贤接过他手里的袋子，里面有各种真空包装的食材，就顺势转移了话题，“今天煮什么呀？”

“煮个火锅吧？来不及炒菜了，饿了吧？” 

“还好。”

他刚撒谎，肚子就叫起来了。也太不给面子了！边伯贤尴尬地捂着。

吴世勋好笑又心疼，凑过去在他脸上亲了一口，“等我一会儿。”

“嗯。那我先帮你做点什么呢？”边伯贤想到他工作也忙，回家还要管自己的晚饭，确实是自己太懒了。

“不用，我换个衣服就来，你等吃就好。”

边伯贤不知道回答什么了，只好也亲他一口，表示感谢。

“没有更多吗？”吴世勋跟他玩笑了一句，就回房间去换衣服了。

边伯贤站在原处，手掌抚着心口，怔怔地想，大概快要瞒不住了。

火锅做起来简单，找出锅和底料，加水开火，食材拆出包装，蔬菜洗干净切好放在一旁，两个人围着桌子，安静吃饭。吴世勋看他吃得很急，刚才问他饿不饿，他还撒谎，心里堵得慌，表情也不太高兴。

他清清嗓子，“那个，你这周能请假吗？”

边伯贤正呼哧呼哧地吸面条，抬头愣愣望着他。

“我那个，我想，咱们可以一起出去玩几天，我开车。”

“啊？”

“能请假吗？”吴世勋又问了一遍。

“嗯……能。不过，怎么突然要出去呢？”

因为再不找机会标记你，带你回娘家要怎么解释啊？！吴世勋咽下真实的心里话，胡编了一个理由，“哦，往年这个时候我都出去玩一趟。”

“那几天呢？”

他听话的样子乖得让人窝心，“要不你就周五请个假吧，正好周末就不用算上了。”

“啊，好。”

吴世勋不知道他的工作是轮班的，不是每周五天的，周末图书馆人更多，哪来的双休日呢？但他没说，也不打算说，他的Alpha希望他请假，那就请呗。

好在经常出去旅游这句不是骗人的，吴世勋属于那种私生活界限感很强的老板，喜欢独处，不喜欢有人打扰，因此旅游也总是拉上亲友，或者独自走走停停。但这次他的目的性太强，也不打算走太远，就去了吴爸爸的老家，一个半小时的车程。

他这辆旅游用的SUV改造过，后座很宽敞，足够两个人躺着睡，带来的工具里还有火炉和小铁锅。吴世勋带着他，先去菜市场转了一圈，买够了新鲜的蔬菜，挑了猪脊肉和牛小排。而后到自己小时候来找爷爷奶奶时走过的自然公园，有河流，有小山，有草地，还有露营区。

吴世勋停下车，把各种工具搬出来，找了一张石桌，准备给他做一顿小时候常吃的农家菜。他做这些事时，边伯贤就像第一次听他说喜欢做饭时一样，稀奇地望着他。

不经意间对上眼神，吴世勋也笑了：“怎么了？又想说我稀缺动物？”

“嗯。跟你一比我就是三级手残。”边伯贤说着，摸了摸脸，“最近好像吃胖了。”

“吃胖了好啊，证明我手艺好嘛。”

吴世勋适时住了嘴，把后面调侃他的话憋住了。

反正这段感情已经走上了清水君子的路线，不如贯彻下去。

他这厢炒着菜，边伯贤就在一旁边等边吃。等吴世勋坐下来吃饭时，他早就撑得不能动了。于是只好撑着脑袋，坐着陪吴世勋吃。

也有点饭后犯困。

盯着吴世勋看久了，就想做梦了。

爱会让人自信，把他放进梦里。也会让人自卑，只敢把他放在梦里。

吴世勋笑着看他的脑袋一点一点，浅浅地打盹。慢悠悠吃饱喝足，还简单收拾了桌面，才走过去把人抱起来，要放到车里去睡。

他这一抱，边伯贤醒了，迷迷糊糊问他怎么了。

“没怎么，让你好好睡。”吴世勋把他放进车里，自己也跟着钻进去，帮他铺开毛毯，垫上枕头。折腾完他也的确感觉累了，就在他旁边也躺下，拿自己的外套给两个人盖了盖。

但边伯贤不困了。

他知道自从把话说开，都是吴世勋在迁就自己，努力靠近自己。他也很想坦然去接受并回应这些好意，但从十八岁到三十二岁，十四年的时间里，他都当着一位不知名的暗恋者。想放下过去，并不容易。

他伸手拽了一下吴世勋，“谢谢你。”

吴世勋很无奈地笑了，“怎么还跟我这么客气啊？要表达谢意，要做点别的才对呀。”

“嗯……你想，做吗？”

“……”

说没想是骗人，但坦然承认又显得自己别有用心。

“不想吗？”

“不是……”吴世勋简直拿他没办法，“我不是为了这个……当然也有一点是为了这个，但总的来说，不是为了……做。”

边伯贤不太自然地握住他的手，“我不是，为了跟你玩什么把戏，也不是故意吊着你，我只是有点害怕，也有点生气，因为你对结婚离婚都想得很随意。”

“我……”

“让我说完。我确实从高中的时候就喜欢你，不过那个时候，我也说不清，应该是很虚的喜欢，因为也不了解你是什么样的人，不知道我们两个到底合不合适。原本之前，我也不打算再做什么了。可是你妈妈问我还愿不愿意和你结婚的时候，我又想也没想就答应了。大概，潜意识是最诚实的。所以我也打算把握这个机会，想着结婚后能有机会，向你告白，和你真正开始谈感情。不过你又说过几年就离婚……我就想，那我不能太多地投入了，也不能过多参与你的生活，保持距离吧，将来分开也好受一些。”

“我不……”

“我还没说完。”边伯贤对他笑了笑，“我知道，那是你的场面话，我也听你妈妈说了，你这个人，工作非常认真，但私底下就很容易忘事，迷迷糊糊的。所以，那句离婚可以揭过了。但我还是会害怕，作为Omega，总是对交出标记感到很不安的。可我也不知道，还能给你什么了……我，我和你比起来，确实没有什么能给你的。”

吴世勋憋不住话了，反手抓住他的手，打断他：“我不要你给我什么啊，我，确实是在这方面，非常迷糊，很不可靠，你对我不放心我也理解啊……”

“嗯。是不太放心。”边伯贤蹭到他身边，枕在他肩上，问他，“因为我还有一个秘密。”

吴世勋察觉到他的信息素变得越来越甜，甜得像一杯陈年的酒，闻见就已经醉倒。他抬手把人抱住，晕乎乎的，问他：“什么秘密？”

然而边伯贤不说了，转头过来吻他。

这就开始了吗？吴世勋的理智被他主动送上的亲密冲散，翻身把他按住，低头在他脸上亲了亲，双手揪着他的衬衫，急躁地掀开，扯下。

“这个是……”他看见一个模糊的图案，低头仔细辨别了会儿，是个字母“S”，纹在他心脏下方。吴世勋抿了抿嘴，心跳鼓动得有点疼痛，“是……你的，那个秘密吗？”

“嗯。”边伯贤别开脸，害羞却也乖乖坦白，“当时想……整串名字都纹，但是很疼……我就，没坚持下去。”

还有刚纹了开头，他就被自己这种行为吓到了，因为暗恋一个人就把他的名字纹上，而对方甚至不认识自己。这是会跟自己很久的印记，轻易消不去的。那时他心里难受得要命，刚弄完这一个字母就喊停了，于是这个“S”的位置也显得有些奇怪。

吴世勋亲了亲那个字母，眼里有泪意，还强忍着开玩笑，“不知道的还以为你有特殊爱好呢……”

“嗯……那……”边伯贤咬着手指，“那下次我去，补完吧……”

吴世勋笑起来，俯身把他抱住，嘴唇在他颈窝里蹭，“不要了，你怕疼就不要了。”

他点开一盏昏黄的灯，想看看边伯贤的脸，看他的眼神，每一眼里的爱意和痴迷。边伯贤有点怕，瑟缩了一下。吴世勋抖开另一条毛毯，把两人一起裹住，而后剥开剩下的衣物，让两人赤裸地贴在一起。

边伯贤紧张地抓住他的肩，“我……我是第一次……”

“嗯。别怕。”吴世勋吻吻他的眼角，伸手下去握住他，轻轻动了两下，就觉得肩膀快给他抓裂了，“别怕，乖。你信我。”

他一面哄，一面释放信息素安抚浑身颤抖的Omega，嘴唇不停歇地落在他脸颊、耳垂、锁骨和胸口。边伯贤身上泛起一阵粉红，看得吴世勋更加血脉贲张，叫着他的名字更凶狠地吻他，手里也加快速度为他撸动。

边伯贤咕哝一声，眼神迷离地松了力气，射了吴世勋满手。吴世勋尽情地享受Omega香甜的气息，把手指放到嘴边舔了个干净。边伯贤哼哼唧唧要拦，但浑身都使不上力，抬手软软地搭在吴世勋手臂上。

“你好甜。”吴世勋低头咬着他的耳垂，往他耳中吹热气，手指摸到他臀缝中间，“别怕，别怕，交给我……乖，宝贝儿，不怕。”

边伯贤也想回答他一句，或者让他不要乱叫，但没有办法。他的呼吸也变得有点困难，大概是空间太小，又一直被吴世勋压着。正胡思乱想，吴世勋的食指探进体内，轻柔地打着圈，缓缓深入。  
细致地扩张了一会儿，Omega的身体在他的刺激下情动，穴口也变得湿润柔软。吴世勋的两只手指可以顺畅地抽插了，便把他抱起来，自己躺下去，让他骑在身上自己来。

边伯贤委屈得要命：“我不会……”

“没事的，慢慢来，你觉得可以，再让我进去。”吴世勋拉着他的手，轻轻挠他掌心，“我怕我来……会弄疼你。”

边伯贤咬着嘴唇，空余的一只手摸索着往后，找吴世勋的那根东西，刚摸到个大概就哭了，“不行……我不会……”

怎么这么可爱啊？吴世勋被他逗得乐坏了，“没事的，乖，你稍微起来点。”他扶着边伯贤的小屁股，等他跪好，掰开他的臀瓣儿，自己顶着腰，凑过去对准，“好了，你慢点下来，乖……”

信息素缠在一起，两人都一身的热气热汗，边伯贤没有过这样的体验，但还有Omega的本能，渴望和Alpha亲密无间的结合。他茫然地空白着，听吴世勋的话往下坐，粗大的顶端随着他的动作顶进来，一下把小口撑满，边伯贤只觉得那个东西太热了，热得他心慌，一走神就松了劲滑下去，把吴世勋的肉棒整根吃了进去。

两个人都是一长声的尖叫。

边伯贤眼泪糊了满脸，疼，但又很舒服，安心，又很担心，不知该抓住哪一种情绪，双手紧紧抓着吴世勋的手臂，没有注意到自己在他手臂上已经留了泛红的抓痕。

他吓坏了，吴世勋也不好受，他也有点疼，同时舒服得眼睛都睁不开。两个人抱在一起缓了许久，吴世勋支起身，把人抱在怀里，他往后靠在座椅背上，换了个好用力的姿势，便开始抬腰撞他。  
肉体相撞的声音刚响起来，边伯贤就忍不住呻吟起来，双手始终紧抓着吴世勋的手臂，也不敢去看他，只能靠着迷蒙的意识支撑身体不倒下去。

虽然感情方面的吴世勋显得迟钝又气人，但做爱的时候是极其撩人的温柔情人。只是边伯贤能用很短暂的一个眼神让他丧失理智，忘记要温柔，要让对方适应自己的节奏，变成一个莽撞的毛头小子，一味得猛撞，把边伯贤的哭声也撞得高高低低，深深浅浅。

这个姿势维持了一次，吴世勋想让他记住自己的第一次是主动接纳的。第二次就自如地重新占据主动，让边伯贤在车里跪好，他从后头重新贯进去，俯身搂着他的腰身发狠地抽插。  
白嫩的后颈上是他的腺体，吴世勋盯着那片皮肤，等着情欲攀顶的时刻，把自己的信息素注进他体内。

边伯贤逐渐适应了他的深入，也不好意思叫得那么大声了，快感密集地刺激着大脑，催促他说一些不受控制的台词：“世勋……世勋……我想…想…给我……”

“嗯？想要什么？”吴世勋快速地撞他，有心挑逗，“这不是正在给你吗？”

“不是！呜……我要……”

后面说得太小声了，又或者是被吴世勋撞飞了。吴世勋贴着他的背脊，和他的心跳叠在一起，吻他的耳朵，“要什么？说给我听。”

边伯贤抽抽噎噎的，听起来很可怜，“标记……”

“好，给你。都给你。什么都给你。”吴世勋过分地舔他的耳垂，摆腰的动作也不停。标记是什么样的感觉，他也没有体会过，但就像Omega会自然地接纳他的进入，Alpha也会无法克制地想要用犬牙咬穿Omega的腺体。

边伯贤看不见他，但知道他的嘴唇在自己的腺体附近温柔地蹭，他要到极限了，浑身都很酸软，只能求他：“快点啊……啊！”在他催促的瞬间，吴世勋的犬牙缓慢地刺入皮肤，开始释放大量的信息素，高潮来得猛烈得多，Omega的奶油味炸开的瞬间他也达到了高潮。他还能记得边伯贤说过怕疼，所以并不敢像他听说的那样，爽快地张嘴就咬，但下半身却不受控制，随着射精的动作更深入了几分。

不知道其他Alpha标记是什么感觉。吴世勋叼着他的后颈，胡思乱想。边伯贤的气味也灌进他的嘴里，进入他的血液循环，像温柔的海浪涌进身体。  
是他的Omega的味道。

从各种意义上，他们都在彼此的体内。

所以，或许与人共度一生就是这种感觉？

你中有我，我中有你。可以听到对方的心跳，也能在某一瞬间忽然明白对方的心意。就像此刻，明明是很开心的事情，吴世勋却无端地开始心酸。半晌后他明白了，不是他难过，是他怀里的人，在喜悦的同时也酸涩着。

吴世勋把人松开，几乎同时边伯贤整个人瘫软下去，趴在车里软软地喘息。吴世勋捞着他的腰帮他翻身，让他躺进自己怀里。见他累得厉害，吴世勋心疼地吻了吻他的脸蛋，哄他：“睡一觉吧。”  
边伯贤咕哝了一声，很听话地往他怀里钻。

那么这个时候是不是该说点情话？或者也可以告白？

吴世勋想了又想，最后告诉他：

“晚安。”


End file.
